icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPilot
iPilot is the pilot episode of the 1st Season of the Nickelodeon series iCarly. Plot Carly Shay, a 13 year old student in Ridgeway Middle School, gets in trouble - although she was taking the blame for her best friend, Sam Puckett - for photodocking Ms. Briggs' head to a rhinoceros, and she is punished to spend her Saturday at the school's talent show auditions, instead of going to The Cuttlefish concert, which they had originally planned. Because she was taking the blame for Sam, she drags her along too. When Carly gets home, she drops a bottle of water, and Freddie Benson, who has a crush on Carly, rushes to pick it up for her. It is revealed that Carly has no interest in Freddie. The show then introduces Spencer Shay , Carly's 26-year-old brother and legal guardian, and reveals that he enjoys creating strange sculptures. She asks to borrow Spencer's Camera, only to see that he made it into a Squirrel. Carly asks to borrow Freddie's camera, but instead, Freddie tries impressing Carly by bringing all of his equipment. They start filming the auditions, and most of them are boring. After watching the audition of a boy who looks like Ms. Briggs, Carly and Sam make jokes about Ms Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs", which Freddie films. Later that night, Carly and Sam wake up at around midnight after falling asleep watching TV and check SplashFace, and find out that Freddie uploaded a video of them joking about Ms. Briggs. Freddie gets dragged out of his house by Sam, and they question him angrily. Freddie realizes he accidentally uploaded what he meant to edit out and tries deleting the video, but it would take a day for the video to be removed. The next day, Carly and Sam talk to Ms. Briggs, and it turns out Ms. Briggs saw the video. Ms. Briggs then does not allow any of the kids that Carly and Sam nominated to be on the talent show. Carly and Sam, feeling that the auditions wasted their time, angrily storm home. Carly thinks that it's unfair adults rule the world, so she decides to create a web show, with Carly as the host, Sam as the co-host, and Freddie as their Tech Producer. Freddie comes up with the name "iCarly" and both girls agree with the name. Before the first show, Carly is extremely nervous, that she even had Sam memorize every single detail of what was going to happen on the show. The topic of the show was "Kids with Bizarre Talents", which were all the people that Carly and Sam nominated for the talent show. Carly, Sam, and Freddie later have a Crazy Hat party for a celebration of their successful first show Trivia *In a book adaption, the author cuts out the pointy boobs part, and replaces it with pointy ears. *Sam says each show has a topic, but later it stops. *Photodock is a Parody of Photoshop, while SplashFace is a Parody of YouTube. *Sam makes a reference to the book Green Eggs and Ham when she says, "Sam I am", which refers to one of the characters in the book called "Sam I Am". *For some unknown reason, this episode is not aired much- possibly because of the "pointy boobs" scene. *Freddie's personality seems to be a bit different in this episode. At the start, he is greatly in love with Carly, while he still loves her in other episodes, he does not act out as strongly he did with her in iPilot. He also seems to hate Sam a lot more in this episode than in others, in iPilot, they are barely even considered friends. Quotes Carly: angrily Hi! Sam: Did you get in trouble? Carly: 'Of course I got in trouble! Teachers tend to get upset when you put their heads on the bodies of big fat animals! Carly: You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head. Sam: Which is why you are my best friend! Carly: Good to know. Now, why are you mine? Sam: Because I'm a lovable person! kid into his locker Freddie: I am over it! I'm in love with you and you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain. Sam: Hey , you invited the doof. Carly: Sam... Freddie Benson: Aww man! I didnt know that was gonna be here. Freddie: Oh, sure! Everyone jokes about the white balance 'til the skin tones go magenta! Carly: It's on SplashFace! Sam: Relax; it has only had 27 views. Carly: Oh thank goodness. Carly observes the video Carly: calmly Sam? Sam: Yeah? Carly: THAT'S 27,000! Sam: She's Carly! Carly Shay: She's Sam! Sam: Sam I am! Carly Shay: at each other Carly, Sam... Sam: I think they're clear. the iCarly webcast Carly: Okay, this first kid we're gonna show you can take a glass of milk... Sam: -this is so deliciously gross... Carly: -snort the milk up into his nose... Sam: And it's the best thing ever! Carly: And then make the milk squirt out of his eyes! Sam: I wanna MARRY this boy! Cast Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay Tim Russ as Principal Franklin Mindy Sterling as Ms. Briggs Nate Hartley as Jeb Colin Spensor as Wesley Brennan Mejia as Brennan Yubberly Amy Weaver as Evelyn Simon Bernal as Simon =Gallery= View Gallery for this episode here 101 Category:Season 1